


I want to know

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Idiots in Love, Jealous, Jealousy, anti captain swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Emma learns that Regina had a thing with Facilier.(Twitter prompt)





	I want to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/gifts).



> I haven't seen a single S7 EP, so I kinda stuck to Storybrooke and E/R. This story is based on a tweet ( https://twitter.com/SwanQueenSwen/status/1069540603480948736 ). Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> (Hook is only mentioned)

Emma Swan sits at the counter in Grannys Diner, nursing a hot chocolate. She hasn’t been this content since a very long time now. The after effects of breaking up with Hook slowly dissolving, everything went relatively back to normal. And Emma feels free.

Ruby saunters over, her hips swaying as she smiles at the blonde. “Good morning Sheriff.” She winks.

“Morning Ruby, you’re in a good mood.” Emma notices with a small smile.

Ruby nods, wiping the counter clean. “I am. I had a real good night at the rabbits hole.”

Emma quirks an eyebrow, tilting her head a little. “Huh, spill it.”

Ruby leans closer and cackles lowly. “I was out with Dorothy; it’s been awhile since we last had a night to ourselves.” A shit eating grin spreads across her lips and Emma just rolls her eyes.

“We ran into Kathryn and Regina.” Ruby continues. “And I MAY have overheard something really juicy.”

At the mention of Regina’s name, Emma’s stomach somersaults. She still feels for her. After all this time. After everything that has happened.

Emma aims for acting casual. Ruby is a hawk, she spots stuff like this immediately. “Huh…did you now.”

Ruby rolls her eyes. “Stop acting like this, I know you’ve been craving the ‘good queen’ since day one.” She grins at Emma’s appalled look. “Anyways. I heard, that Regina and Facilier had a thing back in the Wish Realm.”

Emma feels the sting of that statement deeply. For a small second, the room starts to spin. She clears her throat.

Ruby notices _that_ look. The green monster showing its ugly head. “It was probably nothing.” She rushes to add.

Emma shrugs, her shoulder slumping slightly. “It’s not like it is my business.” She rasps, pushing the cocoa away from her. “I gotta go.”

––

David’s birthday party is in full swing, when Emma arrives. She darts for the bar, eager to help herself to a stiff drink. The past 72 hours she brooded over the fact, that Regina had a thing with someone else. In another realm no less, but still.

She takes a sip, her eyes searching the place, when they stop at _her_. Whenever she laid her eyes on the brunette, a nervous and anxious feeling would take over. Not in a bad way. It is more of a nervous anticipation, paired with weak knees and heavy arms. Will it ever stop?

Regina leans closer to Snow, a smile playing on her lips as she laughs softly. Emma swallows, downing her drink in one go.

She lowers the glass and sees Regina staring at her. Emma tips her head slowly in greeting, when she notices how Regina starts to come closer.

Her throat closes off, palms sweaty.

“Emma.”

The blonde pushes her glass towards the waiter, motioning him to refill it.

“Regina!”

Regina crosses her arms over her chest, her lips in a thin line. “Henry texted me, that he couldn’t make it. I was surprised to say the least…Especially when he told me, that you already knew.”

Emma grabs the refilled glass and takes a big gulp. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

Regina’s eyes widen, her breath hitching. “Are you serious?”

Emma shrugs, leaning her hip against the bar. “Yeah. I mean…You didn’t tell me about Facilier, I didn’t tell you about Henry not making it.”

Sadness and shock flicker over Regina’s face, but is quickly replaced by pure anger. She takes  the glass from Emma’s grasp and pulls the blonde away from the party, into the house. She fumes silently, searching for an empty room.

“What did you say?” She growls, once the door is closed.

Emma shoves her hands in her back pockets and shrugs. “You heard me.”

“For your sake I hope I misheard.” Regina breathes, pacing the room. Emma swallows.

“You didn’t, okay? I hate the fact that you and that guy…God damn!” Emma exclaims. “It drives me crazy!”

Regina gapes, speechless, furious.

“Oh your poor heart! How dare I search for happiness, while you’re married to your true love.” Regina fires back, her voice thick with sadness and anger.

“HE is not my true love.” Emma seethes. “How dare you bring any of this up?”

It’s a loud slap, when Regina’s hand collides with Emma’s cheek. “I had to watch you walk down that aisle, with that imbecile by your side.”

Emma rubs at her reddening cheek, her heart pounding hard against her ribs. “Regina…”

“No Emma. It nearly killed me.” The brunette chokes. “I deserved to move on, at least a little bit.”

Emma tilts her head slowly, ignoring the stinging cheek. “Regina, are we…just..”

Revelation spreads across the blonde’s face, when she moves forward and cups Regina’s face with her hands.

Regina gasps against Emma’s lips as she closes the distance and kisses the brunette carefully.

Regina immediately returns the kiss, burying her hands in blonde locks. “I’m sorry.” Emma whispers, underlining her apology with a swipe of her tongue.

Regina sighs, softly biting down. Emma groans quietly.

“I love you.” Regina rasps locking her eyes with Emma.

Emma smiles, as she sucks a deep breath in. “Gosh, and I love you.”


End file.
